Promesas rotas
by KuroPoniko
Summary: Sueños,dicen por ahí que son los reflejos de nuestra vida o recuerdos,el dolor y los recuerdos no pueden llevarse bien en la vida de Madotsuki. Lo que puede pasar cuando se acumulan los sentimientos. Pasa y lee el fanfic! Una cosita mas,es mi primer fic,asi que si esta malo lo siento :c


**HOLA GENTE DE FANFICTION :3, BUENO, ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE HAGO, ASI QUE NO SE SORPRENDAN SI LLEGA A SER MALO ESTE FIC.**

**BUENO PARA EMPEZAR, SOY UNA GRAN FANATICA DE YUME NIKKI, AMO YUME NIKKI Y TODO LO QUE SEA RELACIONADO A YUME NIKKI *W*(CLARO NO CREO QUE TODO, YA QUE EL MANGA NO FUE TAN DE MI AGRADO, PERO BUENO APENAS INICIA, LE DARE TIEMPO A VER QUE TAL.)**

**NI YUME NIKKI, LOS PERSONAJES, ACONTECIMIENTOS Y MAS COSITAS QUE APARECERAN EN EL FIC SON MIOS, SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR ES KIKIYAMA, YO SOLO SOY LA AUTORA DE ESTE FANFIC**

_¨No tengo a nadie, no importa si llego a tener un montón de amigos en mis sueños seguiré sola¨_

Madotsuki no dejaba de pensar mientras estaba en su cama con una pose de bolita, había pasado tantas cosas en sus sueños que se comenzaba a preguntarse.

¨ _¿Cómo se supone que pude soportar tanto?_¨

Parecía ser que después de haber podido vivir tanto tiempo ignorando el dolor finalmente comenzaba a hundirse en la locura, la chica de cabello castaño trenzado estaba luchando internamente contra ella misma para no volverse loca.

Madotsuki comenzó a recordar

¨-_Jeje, no seas tan negativa Mado, es obvio que jamás te abandonaría, no tienes por qué preocuparte- _dijo Poniko dándole una sonrisa.¨

-Si claro, eso me dijiste y aun así te fuiste de este mundo por tu propia cuenta- Dijo Madotsuki tocándose el pecho.

¨_-¿Saben?, estudiar es algo aburrido- dijo Shitai-Pero estudiar es importante-Le dijo Madotsuki -Bueno, eso es cierto-dijo en tono aburrido Shitai-¡QUE FLOJO ERES!-exclamo Monoe dándole de golpes en la cabeza con un libro que tenía en la mano la chica de cabellos oscuros-¡WAAA!,_ _¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!-grito Shitai pidiendo perdón, Madotsuki rio.¨_

-Ya no te molestes Monoe, después de todo quedo ambos nunca podrán estudiar nunca más-dijo Madotsuki apretándose el pecho del dolor.

¨-_¿Para que funcionan los semáforos Mado-chan?-pregunto curiosa Monoko-Bueno, veras, en una carretera tiene que haber más de un camino, cuando esto sucede pueden ocurrir accidentes si personas de dos o más caminos pasan al mismo tiempo, entonces se hizo la invención del semáforo, el cual tiene la función de indicar que lado pasa en cierto tiempo y luego permite al otro que espero continuar su camino y le indica al otro que espere su turno, sin embargo, a pesar de que el semáforo indique rojo al camino que vayas a pasar, vigila por todos los lados que no vaya a pasar ningún auto que pueda lastimarte, ¿vale?-dijo Madotsuki agarrando las manos de la pequeña en coletas-Vale-dijo sonriente Monoko¨_

-Debiste hacer caso a mi instrucción Monoko- dijo Madotsuki con los ojos cristalizados y a punto de llorar-Aguanta Mado, aguanta-,ella sabía que ya no debía recordar más, pero sin embargo su mente la desobedeció.

_¨-Aprendes rápido Madotsuki, eso es genial-Dijo alegre Masada-¿En serio cree eso sensei?-dijo ilusionada Madotsuki-Si, ¡ a este paso seguramente serás una maestra del piano!-exclamo Masada –Pero, ¿Qué pasara con mi querida flauta?, fue el primer regalo que usted me dio sensei, eso y las clases de flauta claro-dijo algo triste Madotsuki-Bueno, si puedes tener mas de un amigo en tu vida, ¿Quién dice que no dos instrumentos?, dejar algo o alguien abandonado solo porque ya tienes otro es algo muy triste, dejar en soledad es algo muy deprimente- dijo Masada con tono calmado-Oiga sensei-dijo Madotsuki-¿Si?-dijo Masada-¿puede prometerme algo?-Dijo Madotsuki acercándose a el-Depende, ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?-dijo Masada algo confundido, Madotsuki quedo en silencio por unos segundo-¿puede prometerme que si incluso si todos me llegaran a dejar sola usted igualmente siempre estará conmigo?-dijo Madotsuki a punto de llorar-Claro…y si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo-dijo Masada extendiéndole los brazos para abrazarla, Madotsuki no duda en corresponderle el abrazo y llorar,-¡NO QUIERO PERDERLO SENSEI! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON USTED POR SIEMPRE!-Dijo Madotsuki llorando puesto a que era algo sentimental-Y lo estaremos Madotsuki, nunca te dejare sola, incluso si algo me llegara a pasar, recuerda que sigo contigo en alma¨_

-Entonces usted me está acompañando ahorita mismo en mi soledad-dijo Madotsuki ya a punto de llorar.

Ella ya sabía que iba a llorar, pero tampoco pensó que tanto, ella estaba rompiendo en llanto, se estaba agarrando la cabeza, más que agarrarse la cabeza, parecía que se estaba queriendo arrancar el cabello, también comenzó a rasguñarse lo que podía de las piernas y los brazos hasta que sus extremidades comenzaron a sangrar, de ahí Madotsuki dejo de reaccionar cuerdamente y comenzó a destruir toda su habitación.

-_¡MENTIROSOS! ¡TODOS SON UNOS MENTIROSOS! ¡ME PROMETIERON QUE NO ME DEJARIAN SOLA! ¡MENTIROSOS! ¡MENTIROSOS!-grito a todo pulmón_

Cualquiera que la viera no dudaría en llevarla a un psicólogo, estaba demente, inclusive parecía que un demonio la tenía poseída, el dolor guardado exploto con todos esos recuerdos que en su mente había pasado.

-Estas trenzas, ¡ESTAS MALDITAS TRENZAS!-dijo Madotsuki agarrando el cuchillo y cortándose las trenzas-¡MALDITAS MALDITAS MALDITAS!-luego volteo al escritorio-este diario, Poniko me lo ha regalado, ¡ME LO DIO LA MALDITA!-grito mientras arrancaba con toda rabia cada hoja que el diario tenia y rompiendo con las manos todo el libro-¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!

Fueron justamente esas palabras las que le hicieron recuperar la cordura, miro a su alrededor, su habitación parecía que hubiera pasado un tornado por ahí, la consola destrozada, la televisión en el suelo con la pantalla rota, su cama volteada, sus sabanas rotas, el escritorio volteado, las hojas del diario tiradas y rotas, ciertas partes manchadas de la sangre de sus extremidades, todo era un completo desorden.

Se miró en un espejo que tenía guardado en el escritorio, se miró la cara y era un desmadre, con esos rasguños, el cabello todo mal cortado y alborotado, los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que derramo.

Madotsuki se sento, pensando en lo último que dijo antes de recuperar la cordura-No hagan caso a eso último que dije, a la único que odio es…a mí-dijo otra vez a punto de llorar pero ahora más tranquilamente, eso le había ayudado a sacar el dolor, pero se sintió mal con ella misma, lloro hasta que quedó dormida.

Al ver su mundo de sueños, las puertas eran inaccesibles, todas las puertas estaban llenas de sangre y si las abrías ya no había ningún mundo, pero sus efectos aun los tenia

-Ya es hora de terminar con esto- se dijo a ella misma.

Deposito todos los efectos en el nexo, cuchillo, bicicleta, demonio, bruja, paraguas, semáforo, gato, cabello largo, enana, absolutamente todos los efectos.

Se puso en el centro, y se pellizco.

Al despertar, despertó en ese rincón, toda su habitación destrozada.

-Lo sabía, no fue solo un mal sueño-

Se paró, inmediatamente fue al rincón, estaban ahí unas escaleras, el cual al parecer las puso en ese lugar mientras estaba en la locura, no duda en pararse en el último escalón, miro hacia abajo, era una altura muy larga, pues su habitación estaba en el último piso de un edificio, cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, prometí que seguiría viviendo, pero necesito romper esa promesa.

Dio un paso…el paso final.

-Madotsuki…Madotsuki…- pudo escuchar Madotsuki abriendo poco a poco sus ojos.

Veía borroso, cuando finalmente se aclaró su vista pudo ver…

-Madotsuki, ya estás aquí- Dijo Masada sonriendo y abrazando a Madotsuki

Madotsuki sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo

…_Los extrañe y mucho, ahora nunca nada nos separara…_

**BUENO, ESTUVO UN POCO MAS LARGO DE LO QUE PENSE QUE ESTARIA, PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, AUNQUE SE QUE NO SERAN QUIZAS MUCHOS JEJE XD, A MI ME GUSTO ESTE FIC QUE ESCRIBI, PERO IGUALMENTE ACEPTO CRITICAS, PERO CLARO TAMPOCO ME CRITIQUEN CON GROSERIA NI TAN FEO PORFAVOR ._.**

**RECUERDEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ASI QUE ESPERO IR MEJORANDO CON EL TIEMPO, ASI QUE HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC .**


End file.
